The Letter
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Before Regulus heads off to swap the locket, he writes a letter to his brother, warning Sirius of Voldemort's plan and telling him things he had never told anyone before. One-shot.


Regulus Black sat in his brothers old bedroom at the ancient desk. He was scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment, trying to hurry. He had to write this letter before he left.

_Dear Sirius,  
I know what you're thinking...but please just read this before you burn it! Please? Make it my last request.  
I really don't know how to say all that I want to say to you, so I guess I'll just start at the beginning and come straight out with it. Sirius...I miss you...and I love you. I always have and I always will. We use to be so close growing up; playing together and being best friends as well as brothers. You use to protect me from the thunderstorms when they would come in and I looked up to you in everything. In my eyes you never could do anything wrong.  
When you left for Hogwarts, I remember being miserable. My brother had left, but I remember getting your letters filled with the details of what school was like and the pranks you played with your friends. I still have all those letters by the way. I also remember how upset Mum was that you were in Gryiffindor instead of Slytherin...and how cool I thought it was.  
I remember leaving with you the next year on the train, and you telling me that everything would be alright, because I was scared of leaving everything I had grown up with. You let me sit with you and the Mauraders...and it was the best train ride I had ever had in all of my seven years. That was all before I had to make the choice.  
I've never ever told anybody this before, but I want you to know. The hat gave me a choice. It let me choose between Slytherin and Gryiffindor. That's what took so long...I couldn't make up my mind. Did I choose the house that made my parents proud of me or did I choose to be with my childhood best friend, my brother who I had always looked up to? You of course know the outcome. Sirius, I had to choose Slytherin at the time. I felt that it was the first step in getting acceptance from Mum and Dad. After I made the choice, I'll be honest...I regretted it. As McGonagall lifted the hat off my head and I saw your face...I knew things had changed.  
I knew I had disappointed you. I had already choosen evil over good in your eyes. I was ashamed.  
With my new found Slytherin status, I did my best to find friends in my dorm since I was too disappointed in myself to face you and the Mauraders. Soon my shame turned into anger...not at you, but at Mum and Dad, at the Sorting Hat, at myself. I turned into the Slytherin scum that most of my house was, because I had become blinded by anger. I made you hate me. I had failed one of the most important people in my life. Once I had realized that, I was determined not to let down anybody else in my life...especially not Mum and Dad.  
I learned the dark arts even though it disgusted me. I became friends with the cousins and other children of pure blood maniacs even though I wished more than anything that it was you I was hanging out with. I did everything Mum and Dad told me, because I couldn't disappoint them like I had disappointed you.  
When you ran away, I can't say that I wasn't upset, because I was. I was angry mostly at Mum for making you push me away even further awY from where we were. I was angry with Dad because he stood behind her. I was angry at you, because you didn't take me with you (though you had no idea I would've rather been with you). I was angry at myself for lots of reasons. I didn't stand up for you. I didn't make sure you were okay after you were punished. I didn't go with you. I didn't do anything!  
Sirius, that's when my hatred for James Potter came. You loved him like you use to love me. He was the one you goofed off with. He was the one you told everything to. He was the one you trusted like you use to trust me.  
Next year, when we left for school you didn't even acknowledge me. That was the year I joined the death eaters out of anger and need of approval. _

_ I don't want to go into to much detail on this time, because it am still haunted by some of the things I've seen and done, but I will tell you this Sirius. I learned that I can still make you proud of me._

_ With that being said, I need to tell you this. Voldemort is working on this plan to become immortal. He is making these things called horcruxes and he has entrusted me with the location one of them...a locket to be precise. _

_ Sirius, I'm going to switch the locket. I'm not going to leave the island where the locket is hidden alive. I have ordered Kreacher to hide the locket in Mum's old wardrobe. Sirius, tell the order about this. Destroy the locket for me. Take down old Voldy and then marry that girl you fancy. _

_ I love you, Sirius. And I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_ Your brother,_

_ Reggie_

Regulus let one tear fall onto the parchment. He knew it was a lost cause. He and Sirius hadn't talked for many years. Sirius believed that Regulus was some sick and twisted monster who loved to torture and murder people. Nevertheless, he had to try. He had to warn Sirius and the order. He had to finally make his brother proud.

Regulus carefully tied the letter to his owl, Saph (who was originally named by an ex of his) and opened the window, "Take this to Sirius and don't come back, okay. He'll take care of you for me." Saph hooted and took off, her beige body flying off into the distance. Regulus sighed. It was time for him to make the swap.

As Saph flew from Grimmald place towards the small cabin where Sirius was on an a mission for the order, sudden **_BANG! r_**ang the air and Saph started falling down down down towards a lake below her. Her body spiraled in the air and her claws released the letter and that too fell towards the lake. As Saph's body hit the water, far away in a cave Regulus was drinking the potion doing his best to make his brother proud. And as soon as the potion was drunk and the locket retrieved the inferni came and started to drag the 18 year olds body under the water.

Little did the poor boy know that his letter would never reach his brother, because like him...it also drowned at the bottom of the lake.

**THE END**

A/N: Okay, this is the third one-shot I have written and I never have written something involving Regulus. So, this is my spin on his character. What do you think? Favorite it and review it.


End file.
